The Dark Lord Who Came To Breakfast
by Tetsuhana
Summary: At 4:30 in the morning the Malfoys receive an unexpected visitor. This is just a short drabble. Possible HPXDM later in the story. Reference in Chapter 2 I'll just add a little here and there when I find the time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter 

A/N: I wrote this like a year ago. It's just a short drabble. I only wrote it because I wanted to write about Draco in his boxers. Yup, that was the whole reason. My friend told me to write about the Malfoys and I figured, hey, if your going to have Draco Malfoy, might as well be in his boxers, and then from there I decided Narcissa should wear a pink bathrobe and sure let's embarrass the crap out of Lucius too! But there was no way Lucius was going to just wear boxers. Anyway... Yay for embarrassing the Malfoys!

The Dark Lord Who Came To Breakfast

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Narcissa Malfoy angrily pulled a pale pink bath robe around herself. Whoever decided at 4:30 AM to insistently ring the Malfoys' doorbell would be greeted with a swift curse and would then be disposed of when it was a more decent hour. Narcissa pulled the door open quickly, wand raised, words of some random curse on her lips ready to be spoken.

"Hello Narcissa," came a deep, forbidding, yet slightly rasping, hiss of a voice. Narcissa was so shocked and surprised she dropped her wand and heard it clatter onto the marble floor of her home. She knelt down at once trembling.

"My.. My Lord..." she managed to get out, "What brings you to our home?"

The Dark Lord did not answer, merely swept past her into the house. Narcissa blushed slightly.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable my Lord," she said, trying to be as gracious as a hostess as she could after receiving such a shock, "I shall return in a few minutes. Umm... help yourself to the liquor cabinet."

You-Know-Who excused her from his presence with a wave of his hand. Narcissa curtsied deeply, or as deeply as you can in a bathrobe, before turning to go, panic clawing at her. She stopped a House Elf named Neeri. "Go get Lucius and Draco," she hissed at it. The small House Elf nodded fearfully.

"Neeri will go get Master Lucius and Master Draco, Mistress Narcissa," it squeaked running off to do so. Narcissa went back into the sitting room, bowing down yet again to her Lord. She had another moment of panic when she wondered if she should stand, kneel or sit, while in the presence of the Dark Lord. She chose to sit on the couch across from the Dark Lord, who didn't say anything so she supposed she was alright. If Lucius didn't get here soon she'd have a heart attack!

Just then Narcissa's face flushed slightly red as her husband descended the stairs. That stupid House Elf! Didn't it have enough sense to tell Lucius that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in their sitting room?!! Lucius had walked down to the room clad in nothing but a loose pair of grey pajama bottoms.

Narcissa almost smirked when she was almost sure she had seen her husband flush pink for a moment. If it hadn't been for the fact the she was just as embarrassed as he; clad in nothing but her undergarments and a pink bathrobe; she would have indeed laughed at him for being a fool. She watched as Lucius got down on one knee in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord," he said reverently, having recovered from his shock much more quickly then Narcissa had, "Did you need a room to accommodate you My Lord?"

You-Know-Who nodded to the head of the Malfoy house, who nodded back in turn to his Master. Narcissa almost did laugh now as she looked at a frightened Draco Malfoy, standing near the edge of the sitting room, wearing nothing but dark green silk boxers. The young boy blushed to the roots of his hair. Lucius placed his hand on his son's shoulders and hissed in his ear, "Kneel.." Draco stepped forward a bit and was forced into kneeling despite his embarrassment. The Dark Lord seemed to sneer at the family, particularly the youngest.

"It would seem Malfoy, that are you have forgotten your place in my absence," the Dark Lord hissed.

"No, Master," Lucius said, looking surprised, "I am and always will be forever your servant."

Narcissa looked around at her husband, her son, herself, and the Dark Lord, all in her sitting room and now heading toward the diningroom, both males looking particularly nervous and also very embarrassed because of their attire. She whispered to the House Elf Neeri, "Get breakfast on the table. This is going to be a long morning."

End

A/N: Review if you want. Tell me if you think I should add chapters and make it longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord Who Came To Breakfast

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Ok, I decided to add to it. Hopefully it doesn't suck, since I wrote the first part so long ago.

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) references in this chapter and more possibly to come.

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy woke up around noon after a horrible morning with You-Know-Who. By now he had completely forgotten about what had happened. Sleepily he walked to the bathroom, still in his silk boxers. The door to the bathroom was closed. He leaned against the wall and waited... and waited... and waited. The blond ground his teeth in annoyance. Who was in there that was taking so damn long?! That was when the door opened.

"It's about time!" Draco said, "You've been in there for..."

The youngest Malfoy froze completely in terror as the chilling figure walked out. How could he have forgotten. Life was out to get him wasn't it. He was finished more than likely. You weren't allowed to talk to You-Know-Who like that! He was so scared that the Dark Lord would just curse him and toss him aside that his knees almost began to shake.

"Get out of the way brat," the Dark Lord said, pushing Draco down the stairs, to which he tumbled head over heels several times. He landed at the bottom with a thud. Why did the Dark Lord have to be here. It was just stupid. He was supposed to be this horrifyingly frightening being and he had just been in his bathroom! Draco wiped blood from his mouth since he had bashed his mouth on one of the steps.

"Draco you completely forgot didn't you?" Narcissa asked her son, she looking immaculate as ever.

"Hey, you don't wake up expecting You-Know-Who to be in your bathroom," Draco muttered, "I didn't think he ever used the.."

"He's still human, as amazing as that may seem, which means he still needs food and he still needs to use the bathroom Draco now go clean up and get some clothes on," Narcissa said, looking angrily at her child. She wasn't really. She was just scared. Draco had to remember to behave... If the Dark Lord took the life of her only son, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Draco pouted angrily, the whole thing was stupid. Didn't You-Know-Who have some sort of evil lair where he hung out. Why the hell was he here in Malfoy Manor?! The blond went back up to his room and cleaned up. Magic was so wonderful for clearing up cuts and bruises.

As he went downstairs for tea he was greeted in the parlor by You-Know-Who. He looked helplessly towards his parents but they didn't do anything. It was strange how when someone so terrifying was in your midst, care for one another didn't seem to matter. At least, not to a pure-blood Slytherin bred family.

"I've heard some interesting stories about you Draco Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed out. His mother mouthed the word "kneel" to her son, to which the blond quickly obeyed, kneeling down on the floor. He didn't say anything in return, it wasn't a question and not necessarily an accusation there was no need to turn it into one.

"Those stories," the Dark Lord continued, "Involve you and Harry Potter... sneaking off together."(A/N: I couldn't resist. -snicker- Voldie got on and read HPxDM stories! XD)

"WHAT?!" Draco suddenly exploded. Where on earth had You-Know-Who heard such utter nonsense. He'd rather get hit with the Cruciatus than to be sneaking off with Harry Potter and doing... things. This was stupid, what the Dark Lord trying to accomplish?

End Chapter 2

A/N: This whole thing might turn into a drama for HPxDM but I haven't decided yet. If it does it'll have very short chapters (obviously) If you'd like that tell me. I'm not precisely sure how to keep the story going without involving Harry in some way. Ideas are welcome! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lord Who Came To Breakfast

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter (Though I would love to own Draco. ;-))

A/N: Wow... I have never written a story that I knew less about where I was going. I'm sorry that this all sounds so crappy. Please understand that every chapter is drabble-ish stuff that I write in-between school work.

Chapter 3

Draco had been dually punished for his outburst in front of the Dark Lord, and according to his mother, such an outburst just made him look more guilty. The blond sighed, then winced. There wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't in terrible pain. He tried to lay still, but this was difficult, even the motion of his chest rising an falling as he breathed hurt him.

It had been bad enough to be tortured by You-Know-Who but then father had decided punish him as well for being such a fool. Needless to say the young wizard was quite happy he was going back to Hogwarts in the morning. Draco called a house elf to him and told the nasty little creature to get him some ice.

Draco was so weary as he walked through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. He had worn the lightest material that he could. If he wore anything heavier than that he feared he would fall.

As he walked the Dark Lord's accusation kept running through his mind and he couldn't get it out, even as he climbed onto the train.

"I don't like Harry Potter," he muttered, "I don't even like guys! There's no possible way that I could like..."

The blond froze, now standing face to face with the Golden Boy himself.

"Potter," Draco breathed out, a light pink color dusting over his fair features before he shoved the Gryffindor to the side angrily.

"Damnit why don't you watch where you're going Gryffindork?!" he shouted to cover up his sudden embarrassment.

"I didn't walk into you though.." Harry said calmly, looking confused.

_Why was Malfoy staring at me like that..? Was he blushing?!_

_Oh shit! Potter's going to think that I was checking him out!_

Emerald and smokey eyes both widened at the same time and the rivals took off in opposite directions.

Draco leaned against the wall, panting softly. It hurt to run that fast. He saw Pansy and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle all beckoning him to join them in their compartment. He shook his head, and searched for an empty compartment where he could lay down instead.

Hermione and Ron both noticed that Harry was very quiet and distant since he got back from the treat trolley. He seemed a little pale too.

_What was that? Why did Malfoy look so startled. He looked pale and thin too..._

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"You don't look fine mate," Ron piped up.

"I'll be fine... I think I'm gonna go walk around a bit, I need to clear my head. It's too crowded in here."

"Oh... ok."

Harry began to walk around. After a while he opened a compartment that seemed to be empty, and this time it was his turn to freeze. There, stretched out on the seats was the angelic-looking figure of Draco Malfoy. Light spilled in from the window and illuminated a slightly pained expression. Harry frowned.

_So he is really hurt..._ the Gryffindor thought. He watched as Draco moved slightly, his shirt riding up a little. Harry blinked when he saw the bruises on his rival's skin.

Smokey grey eyes fluttered open and Harry quietly disappeared.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Like I said, these are all short drabble-ish things I write in-between my school work. Review if you want though.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Lord Who Came To Breakfast

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: DRACO IS MINE! -cough- just kidding, I don't own him or any of the other Harry Potter characters or locations etc.

A/N: Wow... I hope you guys don't all hate me. For some reason I have a hard time sticking to one genre. Since none of this was planned and I'm basically pulling this stuff out of nowhere for all these chapters... yeah bear with me, it's probably gonna get just a little depressing, but I'll try to keep the humor there as much as possible. -sigh- Depressed Draco is so hot.

Draco knew that the Dark Lord had not yet left his home. He could tell by his mother's letter. There were two main clues in that. The first was, his mother had never written so much to him in all the years he had been in Hogwarts. The second being her letters were so sad and she kept asking if he was safe; if he was alright.

Draco knew the truth: You-Know-Who was hurting his mother. The blond didn't really give a damn about his old man. That bastard was getting what he deserved as far as he was concerned, but his mother... No that was crossing a line. (A/N: Hee hee, Draco's a mama's boy.)

Draco at least feared his father which caused him to act like he respected him, but he actually cared about his mother. He wanted to help, but had no idea what to do. It was a whole week into school and the bruises he still had were a constant reminder of why you should not double-cross or explode at You-Know-Who. Still, he couldn't leave his mother in pain like that.

It was late, and Draco still wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. It was much too late to be doing so, but being a prefect helped with that a little. It was especially helpful since it was becoming quite a habit now. The young Slytherin leaned against the window pane staring out across the dark grounds for several minutes until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. The blond spun around, casting Lumos over none other than the Golden Boy, Harry Potter.

"Damnit Potter are you stalking me or something?!" Malfoy asked, his voice almost squeaking, "What are you doing out of bed? I could deduct some points for that."

Draco sneered slightly, but Harry kept his emerald eyes locked onto the boy in front of him.

"Who hurt you?" he asked softly and Draco blinked.

"What?"

"Who hurt you? Was it your dad?"

"I'm not hurt you freakin' idiot!"

"On the train... I accidentally walked into the compartment you were sleeping in. I saw some of the bruises... Who hurt you?"

"It's none of your business Potter! Now bugger off!"

"What happened to deducting points..."

The Gryffindor stopped when he saw the unshed tears in his rival's smokey grey eyes.

"Malfoy, don't you think you should tell someone when you're being hurt?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Like you tell anyone other than your idiot friends when those Muggles hurt you?! Yeah, I heard you whining to the Mudblood and her Muggle-loving boyfriend! Why don't you tell people about that Potter?!"

"At least I told _someone_!" Harry retorted bitterly. Draco bit his lower lip lightly, turning away. Harry sighed heavily in annoyance.

"If you can't tell anyone how do you expect the pain to stop," the dark-haired boy asked in exasperation.

"Pain won't stop until I'm dead, so I'll just grin and bear it since that probably won't be much longer," Draco mumbled

"Malfoy... if you want to tell someone... I'll listen... and then I'll forget it so you won't have to worry about it anymore,"

"Yeah, like I believe that. How do you plan to forget something?" Malfoy asked, trying to hide the sob in his voice.

"How do you think I managed to live with the Dursleys for so long if I couldn't forget on a daily basis what they did to me?" Harry asked reasonably. The Gryffindor wasn't sure why he wanted to help. Maybe it was just his curiosity, since surely he didn't want to actually just help Malfoy. He heard the boy sigh.

"You-KnowWho's torturing my family," the blond barely whispered, sounding very defeated.

"What?!" Harry yelped in shock, staring at the now broken and slightly trembling draco Malfoy. The older boy slumped to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Emerald eyes softened and Harry knelt down.

"I won't tell anyone," he said softly, "Unless you want me to."

Draco felt strangely comforted. Somehow, he knew he could trust Potter to keep the secret. More than he could trust his own friends. After all, the boy was a Gryffindor and had all that honor and loyalty crap pounded into his head. Slytherins were generally too crafty and lied too much to be trusted. Slowly the boy nodded and that was when he felt Harry's warm arms wrap around him. It was a comforting feeling, despite the fact that it was Harry Potter's arms around him. He hadn't been hugged since he was eight years old.

"I'll help you if I can," They dark-haired boy whispered.

"Thank you," the blond breathed out, relief washing over him.

End Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, that was crap. I wrote it during my study hall. -sigh- I hope my whole writer's block problem goes away soon. Review if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord Who Came To Breakfast

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own anything from Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, now that Draco's a sap, let's see how ooc we can make everyone else shall we?

Chapter 5

How in Merlin's name had Potter talking him into this? His mother was now in some undisclosed location and he was in some other undisclosed location with Harry Potter. It had been Dumbledore's idea to separate the Malfoy's so they'd be harder to find. Draco supposed he shouldn't really complain since it had been surprising that the eccentric old man had actually decided to help him anyway.

Harry Potter was fumbling into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He turned on the stove and starting to make pancakes. Shirtless as he was, the blond sitting at the table couldn't help but stare for a minute.

"Do you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Harry asked cheerfully. Draco blinked then nodded dumbly. Harry laughed then let silence fall between them.

"I know you don't like being here with me," the darker boy said after a while as he put pancakes on a plate for Draco and set them down, "But... we should try to get along don't you think?"

"Yeah... whatever," muttered the blond.

Harry sighed. He leaned down and kissed the other boy's cheek then walked into the living room to get some homework down. Draco sat there in stunned silence. He had a very delayed reaction as he stormed into the livingroom, pointing an accusing finger at Potter.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" he asked. Harry shrugged and smirked slightly.

"You're cute," he said, watching Malfoy's face turn pink. Draco then proceeded to tell Harry about the stories the Dark Lord had heard and the Boy-Who-Lived blanched slightly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he asked. The blond nodded.

"Well.." Harry said thoughtfully, "Since those stories are already going around anyway..."

"What the hell's gotten into you Potter?" Draco asked, looking at the boy in disgust.

"Oh come on!" Harry said, "You're the one who keeps blushing almost every time I talk to you or even get near you!"

"I... I do?" Draco yelped and saw Harry smirk. He felt his face flush.

"See, you're doing it again!" Harry said with a triumphant grin. He pressed a firm kiss onto Draco's lips.

"Git," Draco muttered, but gave in eventually, though the reason evaded him.

"You're so cute Draco," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Quit talking," Draco said as he responded to Harry's kisses with his own, which were almost violent compared to the younger boy's soft, gentle touches and kisses. Maybe being stuck together wasn't so bad.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, that was written in a rush and is enormously short, but you know, this isn't meant to be the greatest story ever. I am hoping to have the Dark Lord show up at least one more time and someone might die. That's all I'll say though. Review.


	6. DISCONTINUED

A/N: I'm sorry but this story is now discontinued. I have officially run out of good ideas for it. Therefore, you'll have to imagine what happens to Harry and Draco next. Bye bye

Rune Alchemist Kaori


End file.
